Operation: HITCHHIKER
by hypercamera3
Summary: When fighting adults alongside the GKND, It is always smart to have a copy of The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy on your side, unless... you want to be lost?
1. Debriefing

**Encrypted data being restored. . . Now Accessing. . . Password required **

**Password: *********** . . . Access Granted. . . Downloading /**

**Now loading. . . Warning: Super-Secret Encrypted Files [for The Important Ones only]. . . Continue?**

**YES. . . **_"Now we've got 'em." _

**Now Uploading. . .**

**Galactic Kids Next Door mission: **

**Operation: HITCHHIKER**

**Having **

**Incredible**

**Talent**

**Can't **

**Help**

**Honorable**

**Individuals**

**Kause **

**Everything's**

**Ruined**

**Beginning Transmission to Intergalactic audience. . . Stand By. **

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Another story that will be getting updated much more often. Also, a note of warning i have no intention of EVER ending this series, as long as i have ideas for what can occur to the team. So the "In Progress" note might stay forever. **


	2. Introduction

Blackness, expanding as far as the eye could see. The displacement of the stars made it sure that you were actually seeing further into the distance instead of your eyes just playing tricks on you to make you think you were looking far into the distance, when in reality it was the same stretch of 10 feet you were looking at before. Pure silence was all that could be found, for sound cannot travel through space. Drifting through this spot in the deep far reaching corners of space were our old friends. Sector V drifted slowly through the utter blackness. Nigel was the only one of them who had been assigned to this simple mission by the Galactic Kids Next Door. Why did he drag his team into this when things went wrong? He turned his head to see Numbuh 7A9. 7A9 was a humanoid, green-skinned female. Her species did not evolve with hair; instead she had an antenna on her human-shaped skull, the purposes of which were completely unknown. She also only has 4 fingers and an extra eye half an inch above her regular set of eyes. Numbuh 7A9 was a Bretian. The bald operative looked to his left now and saw his other GKND partner.

Numbuh 01110010 01101111 01100010 01101111 01110100, if you are not familiar with binary code, his Numbuh spells out the word Robot. This was what he was. He was a sentient, living, breathing, thinking Robot. His entire species were exactly like him. No one had ever been to his planet, so the logic of how robots can technically be kids was never quite understood. Everybody in the GKND, except The Important Ones, referred to Numbuh 01110010 01101111 01100010 01101111 01110100 by his binary translation. His name is Robot. Robot looked exactly like any regular human, right down to his organs. People believed Robot was some kind of cyborg. He also rarely spoke, but when he did words would pop up on his face, which was more of a screen really, kind of like an instant messaging system from Earth.

Sector V floated alongside them. Numbuh 3 had that smile on her face in her sleep; she was probably dreaming about that world of Rainbow Monkeys. Numbuh 2 actually looked like he was snoring in his space suit. Numbuh 4 had a smirk on his face; he was probably dreaming about beating the crud out of the villain that caused this. Numbuh 5 just looked like she was sleeping with that usual stern expression on her face. This was someone's fault, but who should be blamed for all this?

There was a beeping sound. It sounded so distant from him, but in reality, it was coming from directly beside him. It was his helmet beeping and warning that the amount of oxygen he had left was about to run out. He looked around slowly and spotted the electronic pad floating alongside them. Sound cannot travel through space. However, if it could Nigel would hear the words being spoken by the magical book. Every member of the GKND would have to have a copy of the Encyclopedia Galactica for interstellar travel. Numbuh 7A9 was not stupid, however. She knew the Encyclopedia Galactica was not useful when going through the Universe. She chose to use the better selling, much more useful alternative, The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. Sound cannot travel through space, but people wish it could. If it could, Nigel would know that the book was telling him how long a person can survive in space without a helmet and by holding your breath. The book said 30 seconds was the longest you could survive by holding your breath. It was quite scientific. The Brit stared at the floating device and wondered. He remembered the words of the opening pages to the Guide. The beeping began to get louder and faster. Nigel reached for his helmet and began to pry it off. There was no way they were going to get out of this anyway. To think, this whole thing began because of a simple mission that was suppose to end long ago.

* * *

><p>Nigel walked through the crystalline halls of the Galactic Kids Next Door M.E.G.A.S.H.I.P, the central HQ. Everything was glistening white. A few of the species of operatives were being blinded by the lights reflection from the walls. Luckily for Numbuh 1, he had his sunglasses. He had been working alongside the GKND for the last 11 months since he was moved from Earth. He had become friends with his two partners of Sector SF, Special Forces. Numbuh 7A9 was a very nice person and reminded him a lot of Numbuh 3, only not as obsessive about toys. Numbuh 01110010 01101111 01100010 01101111 01110100, or Robot, was also a very interesting person to "speak" to, he did seem rather familiar. Nigel remained silent as the two began to speak.<p>

"So, Robot, do you have any idea about the mission The Important Ones want to send us on?" Numbuh 7A9 said in her soft, calm voice.

Robot turned to her and his face lit up blue as words in Black text began to appear on it: "No. D: I was expecting Nigel to know._"_

The girl turned her attention to the boy with sunglasses and repeated her question to him.

"No, Numbuh 7A9. I'm as clueless about all this as you two are. I am curious as to why The Important Ones want us, specifically, for this." The Brit responded in his usual, serious tone of voice.

The green-skinned female looked on at her partner with distain. The Important Ones always told their new missions to Numbuh 1 before the team would meet with them.

They walked into a room with a ceiling that seemed to rise hundreds of feet into the air. The metal doors closed behind them as they looked on at the shadowed figures before them. The Important Ones always seemed to have different appearances when operatives met with them.

The operatives of Sector SF gave roll call, saluting as they did.

"Numbuh 1 reporting for duty!"

"Numbuh 7A9 reporting for duty!"

"Numbuh 01110010 01101111 01100010 01101111 01110100 reporting for duty!"

"At ease" one of the 3 voices said. The other voice, this one sounding more feminine spoke up. "Sector SF, its good you were available. We have some problems in the Grentry Galaxy. An adult named Night-Star has popped up. He has been causing problems for a few of our operatives that we have stationed there and we need you to get rid of him, by any means necessary."

The last voice spoke up, this one was loud, and powerful; it gave the Brit the feeling an adult was speaking to him. "Because we have been experiencing problems with the M.E.G.A.S.H.I.P's computers, you will have to find which planet in the Gentry Galaxy Night-Star is on. We wish you the best of luck, Sector SF." At that, the shadows of The Important Ones faded away and the three operatives left the room.

They entered the armory and Numbuh 1 picked up his upgraded M.U.S.K.E.T. It was now strong enough to take a plane right out of the sky, if space had planes. Robot simply sat back and watched. When 7A9 asked him why he would never pick up a weapon, Robot replied by simply tapping his wrist. Numbuh 7A9 picked up an upgraded weapon from her home planet, she had the-

* * *

><p><strong>Galactic kids Next Door: B.L.A.Z.E.R<strong>

**Big… Ludicrously… Amazing… Zapper… Exterminates… Rogues…**

* * *

><p>Numbuh 7A9 had to carry the laser-bazooka on over her shoulder.<p>

Numbuh 1 got ahead of his team while they suited up. He dressed in his GKND uniform which was a full body suit that was white with red lines coming down the sides. The three made their way down the stairs to the landing bay. He stepped onto the three man ship and sat on the elevated captain's chair. Robot walked in and sat down at the pilot's chair. Numbuh 7A9 walked in and sat down in the gunner's chair.

Robot began to flip switches as the engines began to hum. He flipped another switch and the ship rose up into the air. He pushed forward on the controls and the ship flew out of the M.E.G.A.S.H.I.P at amazing speeds. He moved the ship at amazing speeds towards the expansive blackness.

"OK, prepare for hyperspace. Robot, whenever you are ready." Numbuh 1 said to his pilot as he sat back.

At the command, Robot began to flip another set of switches and started hitting buttons as the sounds of the engines began to grow and become almost deafening.

The Brit looked down at Numbuh 7A9. "What does your book say about the Grentry Galaxy?" Nigel preferred the Encyclopedia Galactica because it was written by The Important Ones. The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy was written by an adult.

Numbuh 7A9 began to hit buttons on the data pad and slowly found her way to the entry about the Grentry Galaxy. She raised the volume on the devices speaker so her companions could hear it.

* * *

><p><em>There are nearly many things to say about the Grentry Galaxy. <em>

_It is made up of 600,782 constellations, 6 belts of asteroids, and exactly 1 system. In this 1 system there are 4 planets and 1 star they orbit. These 4 planets are about equal to the size of 5 Hipbrenians _[each Hipbrenian is the size of 2 earths]. _The planets orbit around a star called Gevinty. Any hitchhiker needs to be prepared for what awaits them on the 4 planets, but I suppose you want to know about them. _

_Ponturi- a mostly jungle-like planet. Half of the planet is covered in forests and the other half is filled with cities, the Ponturians do not drink so there is no water source on the planet. The jungle half of the planet is filled with the rare Negula trees. These trees once populated the entire planet, until it was discovered by the Intergalactic Board that these trees were rare on other planets and could be used to make paper currency, which has since then been replaced by credits that we all use today, on most planets. Oxygen content= 40%_

_Deyzentra- a primitive planet, covered in mostly dense forests and large bodies of water. Most hitchhikers would recommend staying away from here because there is a slight chance that you may not be able to hitch a ride away from the planet. Little is known about the natives of this planet. However, if you do plan on going to this planet it should be duly noted that the natives of the planet make a delicious stew. Oxygen content= unknown_

_Vexema- a planet that is lit up with blue from the shining cities. There are no forests, bodies of water, or any form of food. The people of this planet use only the healthiest in fuels they dig up and the air is filled with almost no pollution. The people do not eat, drink, or sleep; they have evolved passed that. They only live, bathe, and die. They are not very fond of hitchhikers. Oxygen content= 30%_

_Walugya- explosive attitudes. Oxygen content= 100%._

* * *

><p>Numbuh 7A9 closed the book. Robot pushed the controls forward and the ship moved forward and suddenly disappeared. They went through strange motions of multiple galaxies being pulled away from them and seeming as though they had taken an adult drug and were now doing gymnastics. They appeared on the other side of the Universe, in the Grentry Galaxy.<p>

Nigel felt the need to vomit, but managed to keep himself steady. He never got used to that sudden jump. "OK, Robot get us into the atmosphere of these planets. Numbuh 7A9, keep your eyes on the scanner for this Night-Star person."

They both saluted their captain and Robot made the way to the planet. Nigel just sat back and thought about what he was going to do in an hour once this whole thing was done and the adult was in custody.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Well, heres the first chapter. since this is my first ever GKND story, it's kind of a learning experience. this will be mixing with many sci-fi things and a surprise for you readers next time. 'till then, R&R!**


End file.
